Hester Green
Background Hester was born into a rather prestigious family in centre Canterot; her mother was an author who mainly wrote Romantic Fiction and her father was part of Celestia's Royal Guard. Hester was raised by her parents to be elegant and superior however Hester often retaliated due to her tom-colt nature. Growing up, Hester had very few friends due to her parent's way of raising her; however, when Hester reached teenage-hood, Hester's parents made the decision to send her to the local school rather than home-schooling her, hoping she would mingle with the high class students. This was not the case. Throughout school, Hester's grades were exceptional, scoring high in languages and psychology; however she lacked skills in literature much to the disappointment of her mother. During school, Hester remained solitary until the day Azure moved to Canterlot and Hester was chosen to show her around the school. Hester and Azure became inseparable, spending their days climbing trees and cloud gazing, Azure creating cloud sculptures in the sky. Later that year the two left school, Azure having got her cutie mark and moving on to work in Cloudsdale with her parents. After saying goodbye to Azure for the last time, Hester moved on to Canterlot University and later graduated with a degree in Equestrian Law, earning her cutie mark of a golden shield. Hester then returned home to her parents to show off her new degree and cutie mark. Hester honestly had no clue what her cutie mark represented, her parents however, believed she was born to be a guard so her father brought his old armour down and began to train her. Hester failed at everything her father asked her to do, she was not strong enough to even hold a spear or carry the armour. After a few months, Hester quit the guard, spending her days looking for work. After a few years of working in a variety of jobs including waitressing and household cleaning, she received an invitation to the Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot. Hester used her entirety of her savings on a dress for the Gala and ended up arriving in true Canterlot style. Meeting Celestia and Employment While at the Gala, Hester continued to stand alone in the corner with a plate of food, observing all who came through the door and making notes on specific details. Princess Celestia soon noticed her behaviour and began to question her, Hester explaining that it was merely a hobby. Celestia smiled and beckoned her into her private office and, after a lengthy discussion, offered Hester a very important job; Data Protection and Monitoring at the Equines of Equstria Vault in Canterlot. The vault's location is hidden to all but the Princesses and Hester and contains files of every equine (and some non-pony) citizens of Equestria including information on their history, family and any criminal convictions. Hester remained in Canterlot for a few years, working under Celestia and taking care of the vault before she later moved to Ponyville. Life in Ponyville (present) Hester now lives in Ponyville, still working for the crown and occasionally heading to the vault via a secret passageway Celestia created for her. She also attends Celestia's court, bringing her the needed documentation and files on the participants. Hester also rarely speaks to her parents after moving to Ponyville mainly due to all of them being busy with their jobs. ((Will be updated as time goes on)) Category:OCs Category:Mares Category:Earth Ponies